


One of Ancap's costumers pays Ancap to make photos of Tankie in a maid dress

by IAmSad



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, idk why i wrote this, third person narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSad/pseuds/IAmSad
Summary: The title says all.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	One of Ancap's costumers pays Ancap to make photos of Tankie in a maid dress

"They pay very well, come on Tankie" Ancap tried once more, smiling widely at the other. It was a fake smile for marketing but nonetheless! "No Ancap, I will not sell myself for money. Especially not for you!" The Marxist-Leninist replied and went back to washing the dirty dishes. 

"How about I donate 30% of the profits to some charity moveme-" "Ancap, I don't want charity, I want state-provided care for a-" "How about I donate 40% of the profits to this one communist party that you like so much that wants to collect money for a Marx statue?" That got the other's attention. Only recently the party had made enough money for a Lenin statue for the city. A Marx to keep Lenin company... Such displays would surely help to spread the names of the two famous Marxists and also raise the engagement of current Marxists. He was silent as he put the last plate away. "Ohoho, I got you, don't I?"

"Goddamnit Ancap, I don't even understand who the fuck requests for such things." Ancap rolled his eyes as he tapped his phone case a bit nervously. "Answer, Commie. Answer already. My time is precious." "Fine." "Wait what, really?" The Marxist almost wanted to push the other man in the face. "I will not reply to your question twice."

Next minute, the Communist was in a maid dress and posing suggestively in front of a camera. "I think it really fits you, you almost always do all of our chores anyway." Tankie crossed his arms. "It's not really my fault, you Libertarians are so messy. I guess Nazi isn't, but he would never do it, because it's 'woman work'." Tankie explained and imitated Nazi's voice while doing so. "Hmmm, yeah, anyway now pick up that pencil," Ancap replied and pointed at the pencil on the ground. The Communist tapped his foot on the floor. "You didn't even listen to me, did you?" 

"Do it for Marx!" Ancap laughed instead of actually replying and Tankie tried to ignore the heat of his ears. At least Ancap wouldn't see their redness since they are hidden under his ushanka. In a quick motion, he picked up the pencil and threw it over to Ancap. "There."

"No, no. You have to do it slowly. And raise your ass in the air a bit. Have you never seen Anime?" Ancap asked in an almost offended voice. "I watched Avatar with Ancom once." "Lame, anyway, do it again," Ancap said and threw the pencil back on the ground. Tankie slightly bit his lips.

"Who is paying you for this anyway? Do they even know me?? You know it's a bit creepy-" Ancap sighed and then mockingly smiled at the other ideology. "Are you scared?" "Wha- Of course not!" Tankie quickly replied, his accent way heavier as usual. It was obvious that the Marxist was growing nervous.

Nonetheless, he did as he was told. He didn't even understand what would be so appealing about it anyway, he has boxers on. After hearing the click of the camera he straightened up again and held the pencil up. "Okay, are we done now?" "Not yet, lick the pencil now."

Tankie looked at Ancap with an unreadable look before it twisted into confusion mixed with disgust. "I'm not really one to judge one's fetishes, really, but if I'm actively involved in it I think I-" "blah blah blah" "Ancap stop interrupting me!" 

Normally the Communist doesn't get embarrassed so easily, but the fact that it was all happening right in front of Ancap was making it extremely hard not to be. "You know, I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore." He now finally mumbled and Ancap let out an offended gasp. "You already signed the contract, you can't just back out. And anyway,..."

Ancap continued talking, but Tankie toned out his voice. He couldn't believe he was standing in Ancap's room in a goddamn maid dress. One which didn't even fit him properly because he was too tall for it. Why hadn't Ancap asked Ancom? And who was this weird payer that wanted to see something like this so desperately? 

"Commieeeeeee!!" Tankie was kicked out of his thoughts as Ancap began screaming his name. "Okay, okay, I will do it." The Communist said and rolled his eyes. He took the pencil closer to his mouth. Then he slowly let out his tongue and started licking over it. Considering it just laid on Ancap's floor he hoped it wasn't infected with some weird drug.

Ancap just smiled happily and then focused the camera on Tankie's more and more red growing face. "Okay, that's all." The anarchist eventually said and turned his camera off. "I will send you proof that I made a grant donation to your favorite Marxist party later." He continued and let himself fall on his couch. 

"Okay, well, I will go then..." Tankie said, but then stopped himself at the door. "Wait, what should I do with.... this?" He asked, looking down at himself. Ancap's smirk was back again. "You can keep it. I never paid for it anyway, I got it from my customer I'm sure they would think of it as quite appealing if you keep it." The Communist thought about it for a moment. He could give it to Ancom. He quickly left the room.


End file.
